The Roommate
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: She never planned to be living with her ex-boyfriend and vice-versa, but one day fate decided to bite her in the ass and shove him through her door.
1. Trailer

**COUPLE,**

**BUT BROKEN UP..**

**Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are livin' free..**

_''I am SO getting this house!''_

_''Dude, i need a place to stay!''_

_''Hey, i'm your new roomma..Gabriella!''_

_''Troy!''_

**UNTIL THEY'RE..**

**ROOMMATES ?**

_''No Funky Business, i swear''_

_''Okay''_

Troy walks in Gabriella bedroom when she's changing.

_''Ahh!!''_

_''Sorry. I'm sorry ''_

Troy walks out of a steamy bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

_''What ?''_

_''Omm..''_

**HE'S TAKING ADVANTAGE FOR LIVING WITH A WOMAN..**

_''What is this mess ?!''_

_''Oh, funny story..''_

_''Help me clean it up!''_

**ROMANCE STARTS TO COME BACK..**

They're both sat down on the floor, with bubbles all around them. 

They laugh and look into each other's eyes and lean in.

**EVEN SO, THEY STILL HAVE FIGHTS..**

_''Why don't you tell me why i come home and it smells like something's been burt?!''_

_''It's called Creme Brulee, and Brulee is french for Burnt !''_

_''Urgh!''_

**BUT THE ROMANCE COMES BACK AGAIN..**

Troy pinned Gabriella against a wall, and they start moving round in circles,

from wall to wall, kissing passionately. Gabriella wraps one leg around Troy's butt.

They fall all the bed and Gabriella moves her leg over Troy shoulder 

bringing him in closer, and tugging on his shirt.

Gabriella's on the edge of the bed in her bra and panties, and rested still by her forearms,

while Troy infront of her taking his top and tie off, than leaning forwards, onto her.

_''How the hell am i supposed to live with you ?''_

_''Well, i'm your roommate, so you're gonna have to!_

_**ROOMMATES..**_


	2. Chapter 1

**RoOmMaTeS**

ChApTeR 1

Troy Bolton was walking down the streets of Manhattan to go to lunch with his best friend since the age of 5 years old, Chad Danforth.

He walked into a small cafe, and saw him sat by a window with his arm resting on the ledge.

He made his way over to his table.

''Hey man!'' Chad said seeing Troy come over.

''Hey, so wad' you wanna talk about ?'' he asked. He sat down infront of Chad.

The waitress came over, ''May i take your orders ?'' she asked kindly.

''Yeah, i'll have a coffee with milk.'' Troy said, he looked at Chad.

Troy tried so snape him out of his daze by snapping his fingers infront of his face.

''Dude, you okay ?'' he asked curiously.

''Yeah, i'm fine.. uhh, i'll have black coffee.'' he said, and looked out the window again.

The waitress, Katie, nodded before walking off and over to another table.

''Dude, coffee black ?'' Troy asked suprised. Chad looked at him blankly, ''Why so clumb ?'' he asked curiously.

Chad sighed, ''Taylor's pregnant'' he said, before looking out the window yet again.

''You mean the same Taylor that couldn't stand the not-so-smart people that were in our senior year, and to whom she told to go hump some hoe 'cause that was the only thing they were good at ?'' Troy asked shocked.

''Yeah, and i'm kinda freakin' out about it!'' Chad admitted.

''Why, you're making life, what's the problem ?'' Troy asked confused.

''I just don't think were ready to be parents..'' he said. Katie came over with their drinks and put them on the table, before walking off again. Chad took a sip of his dark coffee.

''You mean you're not ready'' Troy said. Chad gave a dry laugh, ''Come on man, who we kidding ? You're the one that at the age of 7 years old, you wanted a kid to teach basketball to, ''he stated.

''Well, ''

''And remember Taylor in college, when she got that fake doll and started dressing it, and treating it as though it was a real one.'' he said.

''Troy..''

''Try to think of the time you guys spent when you guys got married, you were so happy. You can't throw all that away because you guys are having a kid!'' he told him straight up.

''I know, but things change..''

''Exactly, things change. It's just that you don't want them to.'' he said, taking a sip of his regular coffee.

''What do you mean ?'' Chad asked him confused. He wasn't letting things change? What was he talking about?

''Dude, of course things are gonna change, you just have to let them. Like the beginning of college, we lost most of the Wildcats, who are now god knows where. And when you two got married, things changed then, neither of you were single any more. And now more's changing but you don't want it to.''

''I'll try my best to be okay. You know since Taylor moved out, her old roommate's been looking for a roommate.'' Chad suggested. ''And since you have nowhere to go since your parents yelled at you for dropping out of college..'' he nudged the idea.

''Who did she used to live with ?'' Troy asked curiously.

''One of the Wildcats, i can't remember her name man, it's been 5 years.'' he stated.

''Okay, i'll go see a estate agent. Gotta go see 'ya man!'' Troy said. He got up and walked over to the counter, and paid for his coffee which he as taking with him. He left the cafe, and walked over to an estate agent's.

He walked into the building.

''Hi, ...''

--

''Hello ?'' Gabriella asked, picking up her phone.

''Mrs Gabriella Montez ?'' her realter asked.

''Yes, what's up ?'' she asked.

''We just phoned to inform you that your new roommate will be moving in later today.'' he said.

''In how long ?'' she asked curiously.

''He'll be arriving in about 1 hour'' he said, ''And it's on contract so if one of you decides to move, you have to go through 50 paper works. Goodbye''

''Wait, he ?'' she asked herself into the phone. She realised he had left the phone and hung it up.

She cleaned the house, top to bottom. As soon as she sat down on the sofa, the doorbell rang.

She straightened out her hair and clothes before alking over to it. She opened the door..

''Troy..'' she breathed, nearly shocking.

''Thought i reconised your name on that paper.'' he said, before walking in the house.

--

'' So, you're my new roommate ?'' she asked shocked.

''Yeah look, let's just forget that we ever went out and pretend we don't know each other, okay ?'' he offered. She gave him a questioning look, ''It'll make it just as easier for the both of us..'' he said.

''Whatever, but since it's you.. I need to lay down some ground rules'' she said. She sat down on the sofa, as did Troy.

''Okay..''

''Right well, no touchy-feely! No rude comments! And nothing relaited in such genre.'' she stated, by now she was already up and pacing.

''Okay, no freaky business! Got it!'' he said, with a grin.

Gabriella sighed thankfully, but realised his was grinning ''Why the hell are you grinning like an idiot ?'' she asked.

'' 'Cause you really haven't changed one bit!'' he said smiling. ''And i mean in all ways; emotionnaly, drasticaly, and..'' he began and got up, and walked over to her. She looked up at him, as her was taller and face-to-face with her. ''..physically.'' he trailed off.

Gabriella let out a 'huh..'

''Okay, where do i put my bags ?'' he asked, chaning moods.

Gabriella quickly shook her head, ''mm, in your room.''

--

Gabriella woke up the next morning. She smiled as she looked out the window and saw the sun. She got out of bed, picked what clothes she decided to wear, and left her room and into the hallway.

She walked straight until the bathroom door swung open, and someone stepped out.

There stood Troy, dripping wet, no top, just a towel to covers his lower parts. A steamy bathroom behind him, he looked so hot! All Gabriella wanted to do was jump on him and rip that towel of, but she retained herself from doing so.

''You okay ?'' he asked smirking as he saw her staring.

''Omm..'' she silently moaned. Troy laughed and walked past. Gently rubbing shoulders, which sent chills up and down her spine.

She walked into the bathroom and decided to take a long hot shower, god, did she need it. Knowing she'd be living with him for quite a long time, had in it for her.

-- --

**I hope this chapter was okay, i think it was.. please Review, will get better and funnier promise! Xoxo, Jess D**


	3. Chapter 2

**RoOmMaTeS**

ChApTeR 2

_There stood Troy, dripping wet, no top, just a towel to covers his lower parts. A steamy bathroom behind him, he looked so hot! All Gabriella wanted to do was jump on him and rip that towel of, but she retained herself from doing so._

_''You okay ?'' he asked smirking as he saw her staring._

_''Omm..'' she silently moaned. Troy laughed and walked past. Gently rubbing shoulders, which sent chills up and down her spine._

_She walked into the bathroom and decided to take a long hot shower, god, did she need it. Knowing she'd be living with him for quite a long time, had in it for her._

The next day, Gabriella woke up in her room, on her large queen size bed. She didn't wake herself up, no, her phone annoyingly woke her up.

She sighed agreevated, before picking up.

''Hello ?!'' she rudely asked, ticked off.

''Hey, how's the married life treating you ?'' Sharpay asked sarcasticaly. Gabriella could hear her laughing amusingly on te other line.

''Never say that again!'' Gabriella ordered.

''Whatever, bride-to-be. Just wanted to call to see if you two wanted to hang out with all the gang, including moi, tonight..'' Sharpay proposed. Gabriella thought for 10 seconds long, Sharpay became slightly annoyed, ''I don't have all day, i'll have you know..'' she stated pissed.

''Whatever, where ?'' Gabriella asked confused.

Sharpay giggled, ''How did i know you were gonna say that..'' she asked herself weirdly.

''Shar!'' Gabriella became agreevated.

''Sorry, at my place. At 6.00. See 'ya there, bye.'' Sharpay said, before hanging up, ready to call arpund the rest of the gang. It was always Gabriella that she called first, then usually Troy, but since he was living with Gabriella, there was barely a need.

Gabriella slid down the top half of her phone, she lounged herself back down onto the covers. Gabriella sighed before sitting back up and taking the covers off her body. She checked for if she was decent, before walking down the hall. She walked into the bathroom, to be confronted by a topless Troy, brushing his teeth.

''What person brushes their teeth at seven in the mornoon ?'' Gabriella questioned. Troy turned around a bit, to face her. Gabriella opened her bathroom cupboard, and took out her toothbrush and toothpaste.

''Obviously you..'' Troy said, with a sheepish smile.

Gabriella grimaced a joking smile back, before turning the other tap on to cold temperature.

Troy spat out the liquid from his mouth, whilst Gabriella applied the paste on the brush. He applied the brush in his mouth again, moving it around. Gabriella spat out the whitish water, as did Troy. He finished first, ''Oh, yeah. We're meeting the gang at Sharpay's house at six.'' Gabriella told him, as though he didn't have a choice.

''Yes, m'mam!'' Troy said sarcasticaly, placing the side of his hand on his forehead, and moving it back again.

''Never say that again, it's almost as bad as Sharpay with her 'How's the married life treateing you' '' Gabriella said, in a orderish tone.

Troy chuckled, ''So we're married are we..'' he asked jokingly.

Gabriella decided to play along, a smirk spread across her face, ''We will be baby, '' she teased in a seductive voice.

Troy moved closer, so they were face to face, ''I love it when you call me baby..'' Troy teased, slowly shaking his head, and staring into his eyes.

Gabriella leaned up to him, so their lips were only millimeters away, ''That's the only time it'll happen.'' she stated, before grinning and moving back down, walking out the bathroom.

Troy sighed annoyed, ''Oh, it's war!'' he stated, Gabriella stook up her hand signaling she knew.

--

Gabriella walked downstairs in black skinny jeans, that hugged her curves perfectly. A white tank top, seeing her pink lace bra straps. A long pink love heart shapped necklace, and pink ballerina pumps. Troy was sat down on the sofa flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch, but one caught his attention, her ass.

He looked away from the TV screen, and to the Latina that was making her way into the kitchen. He followed her, Gabriella walked over to the fridge, opening it.

Troy turned her around, and held her arms over her head, backing into the fridge.

''Troy, it's cold.'' Gabriella whined. Troy smirked, picking her up and moving her around and placing her against the counter.

''Now it's not..'' he stated smirking. Gabriella raised her right eyebrow, wondering what he was doing.

''If you want this war to end, and you wanna win, i recommend you let me go.'' she pointed out.

Troy let go of her hands, ''I'll win this war!'' he encouraged himself.

''Sure you will..'' Gabriella tried, patting him on the shoulder, walking back over to the fridge.

''What's the actual prize of this thing.'' Troy asked curiously.

Gabriella pulled the orange juice carton out the fridge, shut the door and posed it down on the counter. She walked up to his face and stared at him with her eyebrow right eyebrow raised, ''You get what you want..'' she trailed off seductively. She grinned before walking off into the living room and turning the TV off.

Troy followed her with his eyes, before following her physicaly, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

Gabriella moved her hand out and passed him the orange juice. ''Ooh, how i love juice.'' he teased.

''Rude comments won't get you anywhere.'' Gabriella stated, turning her head to the side.Troy smiled sarcastcaly before taking the carton, and drinking.

''Yummy..'' he teased.

''Shut it, or that's a penalty.'' Gabriella stated whisely, Troy sighed loudly.

''Whatever Babe!'' Troy teased, before getting up and heading upstairs.

Gabriella let a loud moan escape her throat. _This is gonna be a lloonngg day! _she cried to herself mentally.

Troy heard her sigh and laughed quietly. _This will be so much fun! _he told himself happily.

**Sorry if this one was quite short, i'll try to update as soon as possible. I might update Cheater's Consequences** **today and maybe Famous Desires, and potentially a few others, not quite sure yet. Xoxo, Jess D**


	4. GOOD NEWS

Hello again.

If you're reading this, it means that I have decided to continue with whichever fanfiction it is that you are reading as it was a popular demand and I know where it can go and I feel like I can finish it.

Continued fics:

- Pot Luck: The Story of a Bitch and a Jerk

- Desolation

- The Roommate

- A Tale of Beds and Roses

- Cheater's Consequences

- Nanny, Play With Me (**RE-TITLED**: Dangerous Games)

Thank you for the help and I look forward to hearing from you guys again. I'll try to update whenever I can.

Thanks, Jess.


End file.
